dragonballfighterzfandomcom-20200214-history
Android 21/Move List
Images sourced from the Dustloop wiki. Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A downward hand swipe. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = An upward open palm strike. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = An upward roundhouse kick. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A tail swipe. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A lunging knifehand chop. }} |damage-1 = 600 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a single volley of ki blasts at the opponent. }} |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A low shinkick. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = Stabs her tail into the ground, which then pops up from under the opponent's feet. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = Crouch |description-2 = A longer-ranged underground tail poke. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Backflips and swings her tail in an upward arc that launches the opponent. Immune to air-attacks. }} |damage-1 = 450 1125 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Jumps back, spins and fires three ki blasts downward. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A jumping rotating split kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = An aerial jab. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Spins and swings her tail forward }} (in air) |damage-1 = 750 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A rotating split kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 1000 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Spins and fires 3 ki blasts downward. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 750 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Backflips and swings her tail in an upward arc. }} Special Moves (air OK) |damage-1 = 500 900 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = The dive's distance is sort. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 550 990 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Jumps slightly higher at the beginning, gaining more horizontal distance. Deals more damage, but there's more startup. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 600 1080 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Travels slightly less distance than the variant, but contains the variant's startup speed along while having a slightly higher damage output. Consumes one ki gauge. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 1000 |type-1 = Grab |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Dashes forward and grabs the opponent, stabs them with an energy blade and throws them aside. Connecting with move will give 21 an Absorbed Ability, with both the grounded and aerial variant taking up one of the first and second slots respectively. Note that if 21 wants to use the same Absorbed Ability on both the ground and in the air, she will need to successfully connect with both a ground and aerial Connoisseur Cut on a specified character. The aerial variant has less startup. Pressing either , , or on hit will cause 21 to follow-up with Hor 'd'Oeuvre Stab, with the version switching sides and the consuming one Ki gauge. ---- : Gohan (Adult), Gohan (Teen), Goku, Goku (GT), Goku (Super Saiyan), Goku (SSGSS), Goku Black, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha ---- : Bardock, Broly, Broly (DBS), Gogeta (SSGSS), Gotenks, Nappa, Trunks, Vegeta, Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Vegeta (SSGSS), Vegito (SSGSS) ---- : Android 16, Android 17, Android 18, Android 21, Cell ---- : Beerus, Captain Ginyu, Cooler, Frieza, Hit, Janemba, Kid Buu, Majin Buu, Piccolo, Zamasu (Fused) }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 1098 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Steps back and fires a Kamehameha forward. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 1176 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Jumps and fires twelve ki blasts downward. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 1760 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Jumps back and throws two black ki blasts downward. Can deal up to four hits if the opponent is caught up in-between the two blasts. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a large black orb that slowly homes in on the opponent. Up to one orb can be out at a time. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 1000 |type-1 = Grab |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Jumps up and performs the grab. Functions similar to Connoisseur Cut, but gains a different Absorbed Ability from the opponent. This grounded and aerial variant respectively gains an Absorbed Ability on the third and fourth slot. If 21 wants to gain a Absorbed Ability on both ground and in the air, she needs to connect this move the specified opponent in both the ground and the air. Pressing either , , or on hit will cause 21 to follow-up with Hor 'd'Oeuvre Stab, with the version switching sides and the consuming one Ki gauge. ---- : Gohan (Adult), Gohan (Teen), Goku, Goku (GT), Goku (Super Saiyan), Goku (SSGSS), Goku Black, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha ---- : Bardock, Broly, Broly (DBS), Gogeta (SSGSS), Gotenks, Nappa, Trunks, Vegeta, Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Vegeta (SSGSS), Vegito (SSGSS) ---- : Android 16, Android 17, Android 18, Android 21, Cell ---- : Beerus, Captain Ginyu, Cooler, Frieza, Hit, Janemba, Kid Buu, Majin Buu, Piccolo, Zamasu (Fused) }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 0 |type-1 = Special |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Unleashes a flash of light that stuns the opponent for a moment. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 1400 |type-1 = Grab |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Grabs the opponent and knocks them away with a blast at point blank range. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = — |type-1 = — |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Creates a barrier that nullifies and oncoming attacks. The barrier will not stop any oncoming Super or Meteor Attacks. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = — |type-1 = — |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Teleports diagonally forward. }} |damage-1 = 900 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires the projectile forward. |input-2 = |damage-2 = 900 |type-2 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Fires the projectile at an upward angle. |input-3 = |damage-3 = 900 (Level 0) 1260 (Level 1) 1750 (Level 2) 2170 (Level 3) 2520 (Level 4) |type-3 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-3 = All |description-3 = The size and damage of the projectile depends on how much Absorbed Abilities 21 has in her arsenal, which will be discarded after use. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 900 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires forward a reddish-black orb. }} Super Attack or (air OK) |damage-1 = 2200 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a beam forward across the ground, that emits multiple explosions. Android 21 will teleport to a certain location in the air, despite being on the ground or air beforehand. Even though this attack looks like one hit, it is actually 20 hits extremely close to each other. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} Meteor Attacks or |damage-1 = 3800 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a pink beam across the screen that on hit transforms the opponent into a dessert and takes take a bite out of them, becoming disgusted by the taste and tosses the remainder of the desert away, reverting the opponent back to normal. If this move deals enough damage for a K.O. 21 instead becomes delighted by the flavor and will finish the desert in one gulp. This move restores a small portion of 21's blue health. Consumes three Ki gauges. }} or (in air) |damage-1 = 4221 |type-1 = Rush |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Dashes forward at the opponent and proceeds to assault them continuously by quickly moving from left to right on the screen in the air before driving them into the ground and finishes them off with a powerful ki blast. Deals more damage than Sweet Tooth but doesn't have the healing factor. Consumes three Ki gauges. }} Navigation Category:Android 21